First Encounter
by Ria Cullen
Summary: This is a twist on Bella's first encounter with Edward in biology. What if things had gone a little differently than they did in the book?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight-related, Stephenie Meyer gets all the credit. No copyright infringement intended. **

**A/N: This is twist on Bella's first encounter with Edward in biology. What if things had gone a little differently than they did in the book? Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

**First Encounter**

Edward gripped the lip of the lab table and I swore I heard the heavy black material crack. The knuckles of his pale hands were starkly white. He wasn't breathing. Well, he must have been breathing I suppose, but his chest was still and silent. I drew my gaze up to his face. He kept his lips pressed firmly into a thin line. An ominous liquid black ink filled the irises of his eyes in such a way that his pupils looked fully dilated. Loathing and revulsion radiated from his stare. I could see the muscles of his jaw twitch as he ground his teeth. The rest of his body was utterly still, made from stone. In yet, he appeared to be ready to jump up at a moment's notice, as his posture was tense and flexed.

I peered at him from the corner of my eye. I was afraid to turn my head to face him. He was simultaneously beautiful and terrifying. I let out a deep breath and I heard the tabletop crack again. I considered asking to use the restroom or giving in and going home all together. What was it about me that repulsed him so much? I looked to my right at the rest of the class. Edward was emanating tension like shockwaves through me but everyone else was completely oblivious. The only sounds I heard where the moaning of the spiting table and my ragged, nervous breathing. Mr. Banner looked asleep at his desk. They were all still and unnoticing. That's what I got for wishing to be invisible.

Anger began to build within me, thinking about how ludicrous Edward was behaving. I thought about what I would say to him. Maybe I would follow him after class and demand to know what his problem was. Perhaps I could threaten him by telling him I was the chief of police's daughter.

Then I heard a low growl rumble from his core that startled me. I had never heard a human make such a menacing sound. My anger dissipated and an intense fear overcame me. I cautiously shifted my eyes back to the left to look at him. His mouth was no longer closed and a row of perfectly white teeth were visible behind his grimace. I couldn't tell if it was out of disgust or pain. My hands shook as I reached up to my ear to release the hair that was tucked behind it. My hair fell into my peripheral line of vision like a curtain. I stared down at my book, willing time to move faster.

I tried to concentrate on breathing evenly when movement in the isle of the room caught my eye. A bright red liquid ran across the white tile floor towards me. I looked down at my feet and watched the blood pool around my shoes. It was thick and viscous. The musty scent of rust and salt made me dizzy. My mouth gaped open as I watched the blood branch across the floor creating strange patterns.

I looked up to call for help. That's when I saw them, my classmates, silent and lifeless. Some of the bodies were in unnatural contorted positions. Redness seeped from punctures in the flesh of their arms and necks. I could hear the plopping sound as it dripped from the tops of the tables onto the floor like a hundred leaking faucets. I thought I should be screaming but no matter how much effort I put into it, I could not make a sound. There was an unyielding lump in my throat. Tears streamed down my face resulting from the macabre sight before me. My breathing was escalating and my heart thudded. I could tell I was near panic.

I turned to face Edward. His expression was shocking unlike it had been moments ago. His eyes were the color of the fluid that drained from the bodies that surrounded us. They were bright with excitement. The pallor of his face was now flush. He was smiling at me, exposing all of his gleaming teeth. The blood from my classmates coated his lips and flowed out from the corner of his mouth, tricking down to his chin. I thought I was going to faint.

I attempted to move. My mind was screaming at me to run, but I was frozen, held in place by his stare. He stood up slowly from his chair. His demeanor was relaxed as he strolled behind me. Edward placed his hands lightly on my shoulders. I could see his bloody fingers soil my shirt. He bent down so that his lips were next to my ear. I listened to him slowly inhale and exhale several times. Then he pulled back my curtain of hair on one side and placed it neatly on my back, exposing my neck. I knew my fate. I would be just like the others. I didn't know why he saved me for last. My only hope was that it would be quick.

He brought his mouth to my neck and my body tensed in anticipation. I closed my eyes as I felt him press his lips to my skin. He kissed me sweetly and pulled away. I let the breath I was holding out in a rush. I could feel Edward's icy lips move against my ear as he whispered to me.

"Don't worry, Bella," he said coolly. "I'll make it so you won't feel a thing."

I felt him draw his cold stained fingers across my quivering lip before resting his hand on my cheek. He placed his other hand on my chest over my thundering heart. He gave a contented sigh. Then he snapped my neck.

My eyes were open, but I was not able to see anything except darkness. I gasped for air, trying to catch my breath. My hair clung to my sweaty skin. I shoved the blankets off of me and sat up in bed, bracing myself with my arms as I tried to calm down. Tears continued to roll down my face and my hands shook. That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.


End file.
